


The Phone Bone

by faitaccompli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Unemployed!Ben, but not what you think, hand kink if you squint, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitaccompli/pseuds/faitaccompli
Summary: “Rey adored Ben being unemployed.”I don’t really know why I wrote this, but it was fun! I hope you enjoy 😂
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	The Phone Bone

Rey adored Ben being unemployed.

Maybe it was for purely selfish reasons but having him with her at home all day was one of the best things that had ever happened to their relationship. Rey was currently freelancing, which meant she spent most of her time at home too.

Even if it was fun having Ben home all the time, he was very distracting. She would sit be sitting at her desk, trying to focus on her work and he would come up behind her. He didn’t even care what she was doing, he would swivel her chair around and pull up, so she was standing in front of him.

It was honestly kind of annoying how she felt herself melt in his presence. She would probably never get used to his mouth, no matter how hard she tried. They had shared hundreds—probably thousands—of kisses since they had been together. When he pulled her up from that chair like she weighed nothing and kissed her passionately, it was like they had never done it before.

Rey was happy when Ben quit his last job because it was a horrible place to work. They took advantage of him nearly every day, made him stay late, and just ultimately treated him like garbage. When he came home an announced that he was done with that place, his smile was as broad as she had ever seen it.

Today was as normal a day as any. Ben always woke up before her, but now since he didn’t have anywhere to be, he normally laid with her and watched her until she finally rose.

Rey cracked her eyes open as the morning light wakes her and Ben is there. Her head is tucked against his chest and she snuggles in just a bit closer, willing the day not to start. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispers and she can’t help but smile.

“Good morning to you too.” She looks up at him and he gently grabs her chin and brings her in for a heated kiss. It’s a nice surprise this morning and she kisses him back with passion. It only take a few moments before Ben licks her bottom lip for entrance and she pulls herself up so that she is straddling him, without breaking their kiss.

She is most definitely awake now. Rey can feel how hard he is under his loose sleep pants and she circles her hips and he groans into her mouth.

“Eager today, are we?” Ben says as he works his way down her throat and to her collarbones, sucking kisses into her freckled skin.

“Not as eager as you, obviously.” She quips back and he pulls away to look at her in the eyes. He smirks at her and then his hands are firm on her waist as he flips her, so she is tucked below him.

“I won’t pretend that’s not true,” he chuckles and buries his face in her neck again. Once nice thing about not having to leave their house often is that they were free to mark each other wherever they like.

She wrapped her legs around Ben’s thighs to pull him even closer and she was immediately frustrated with the amount of clothes they were wearing.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” She demanded into Ben’s ear and he was off her in a split second, pulling his shirt above his head. Rey joined him as she shimmied out of her shorts. This wasn’t a sexy strip tease situation, but more of a desperate undressing. They needed to be closer as soon as possible.

It only took a few moments for them to undress, and now Ben is between Rey’s legs. The blankets had been thrown to the side haphazardly. Ben pushes her thighs apart a little further and traces his finger against her folds.

“Always so wet for me, Rey. So beautiful.” He murmurs, seeming to be in awe of her. She squirms underneath him, but he doesn’t let up. He gently uses his large finger to tease her clit and Rey moans.

“Please, Ben. I need you.” She feels him smirk against her thigh and she tries to pull him up to her by his shoulders.

“I’m gonna take care of your first. You can come like this, right Rey?” He whispers and she nods desperately. Then he puts those lips at the apex of her thighs, and she can’t help the sounds that she makes.

He knows her body like no one ever had and when he uses his tongue to lick a hot stripe from her entrance all the way to her clit, she nearly comes apart right there. He continues his ministrations, slowly pushing one of his fingers into her. The combination of him sucking at her and his finger pumping into her slowly had her coming apart within a few moments.

“Oh my god, Ben!” She shouts and he continues to pump his hand in and out through her aftershocks. She smiles down at him as he kisses his way up her torso. He pauses for a moment, sucking one of her small breasts into his mouth. He flicks his tongue over her pert nipple, and she bucks her hips. She attempts to bring his face to meet hers again by pulling him up.

This time he obliges, and plants a sloppy kiss on her lips.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Rey?” He asks quietly and she whimpers in response, spreading her thighs just a little bit more. He takes this as her answer and reaches down to guide himself to her entrance.

He thrusts in in one smooth stroke and she gasps, throwing her head back. He fills her up so perfectly, it’s almost overwhelming.

He looks her in the eyes while he pulls out and slams back in, effectively wrecking her.

“Y—you are so perfect, Rey. So—so tight,” He continues to ruthlessly pound into her, “and you make the most beautiful sounds when I fuck you.”

Rey can’t speak, but he hits a spot inside of her and she cries out.

All of a sudden, something pulls them from the moment. She looks around and realizes that Ben’s phone is ringing on the bedside table.

He looks at the phone and then back at her, his movements slowing down, but not stopping. He reaches over the small distance and picks up the phone, looking at the caller ID.

“It could be that job I applied for.” Ben says and Rey nods, her mouth hanging open. She looks at him curiously as he shoots her a devious smile. 

“Ben Solo,” he answers the phone in a professional voice, and at the same time he begins to thrust into Rey forcefully, “Yeah! Great to hear from you.”

Rey gapes at him and breaths hard. She doesn’t know which one is more surprising, the fact that he answered the phone or that he _kept_ fucking her. Whichever it was, it didn’t really matter. A fresh wave of arousal flooded through her and she let out a quiet moan.

Ben shot her a look but stayed on the phone.

“Of course, I’m still interested, thanks for getting back to me,” Ben smiles again and slows his thrusts a bit more, “I can definitely do a phone interview now.”

Rey shoots him a look, but it quickly fades as he continues to fuck into her. She does her best to stay quiet, but it might be the hardest thing she has ever done.

She tries so hard to pay attention to what he is saying, but she can only focus on the way his mouth moves, as he talks it’s consistently pulled into a mischievous grin.

She feels the coil of heat building in her abdomen, and she is so turned on by this it’s overwhelming. She lets out a small whimper and Ben suddenly props himself on his elbow so that he can use his free hand squeeze her windpipes ever so slightly.

Rey’s eyes go wide at the pressure, they had done this before, but he was trying to keep her quiet and she was reveling in it even more. He gave her a stern look but left his hand where it was. Rey had always loved his hands.

He let off the pressure a bit but didn’t move so that he could easily silence her again. She got the message and bit her lip to stay quiet.

Ben doesn’t slow his thrusts, but when he speaks his voice is completely normal. The look in his eyes tells her something different though.

“Of course, I have about nine years of experience in financial analysis,” He says, and Rey had never found his job sexy before, but she would never be able to think of it the same way again. She lets out an unintentional moan and his hand closes on her throat, tighter this time.

He keeps talking, to the man on the phone. Rey doesn’t really know how much time passes, but she can hear the lewd slap of wet skin where their bodies meet. The next time she looks up at Ben, his face is red and focused.

“Perfect! Well, I look forward to hearing from you again. Thanks so much.” Ben says and Rey gives him a hopeful look. He hangs up the phone and repositions himself, Rey spreads her legs a little further and he pounds into her at an unforgiving pace.

“Such a good fucking girl,” Ben says finally allowing himself to come undone. Rey can’t speak, so she replies with a full volume moan, “Staying quiet when I have an important call, but still letting me fuck you. You would do anything for me wouldn’t you, Rey?”

“Y—yes! Yes, Ben. Anything for you,” She babbles incoherently, she is barely holding on now. A coil had been twisting in her the whole time he was on the phone and now it was desperately close to snapping.

He reaches in between them and starts to circle her clit and her hips buck at the attention.

“Come on my cock, Rey. Such a good girl, let me feel you come.” He murmurs as he continues to touch her. Then she’s gone, her vision whites out for a moment and her orgasm flows through her. She cries out with it and Ben keeps thrusting into her. It only takes a moment before he buries his face in her neck with a shout and coats her inner walls with his spend.

He suspends himself on his elbow above her, peppering kisses on her neck, shoulders, and cheeks. He pulls out of her slowly and rolls to his side of the bed.

“Holy fuck.” Rey says, still breathing hard.

“I got the job.” He looks over at her and smirks and she bursts out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, and if you want some more shameless smut you can check out my current WIP, Incognito! 
> 
> Thanks to my amazing gc and to Yennefer for the hilarious title ❤️


End file.
